Currently, the optical compensation scheme for the display panel is to perform one optical compensation on the entire display panel when the display panel leaves factory. The optically compensation to backplane currently developed is to add a photosensor and a control unit to the backplane. Similar to electrical compensation, the change of the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting device can be monitored, thereby compensating for mura.